Alone In The World
by Arithena
Summary: Madara is everything far from a good brother, he gets a joy from abusing and humiliating his younger brother. Izuna has only one friend to turn to but after his death, he realize that he has no one who want to protect. yaoi, strong child abuse
1. Chapter 1

My name is Madara Uchiha.

I'm 26 years old, I work three minimum wage jobs and I live in a small two bedroom apartment in the inner city,Since the death of my parents I'm forced to raise my seventeen year old little brother, Izuna.

Izuna was always a caring and playful child, though he was often teased by school and neighborhood children because, of his low intelligence My little brother is damn fool! He doesn't know any better in what he does and it irritates the hell out of me! I was told that he didn't have enough oxygen or something while still being developed in the womb.

I often hurt Izuna, but the little shit had it coming and it frustrates me when Izuna couldn't perform the simplest of task. Just thinking about it gets me pissed off that I want to strangle him to death.

I stared at the clock, Izuna should be coming home from school by now. I hope the little idiot finds his way off the bus and not run to his cousins again. I watched the front door open as Izuna limped into the room. He had his face down as if he was trying to avoid my eyes.

"Izuna, what are you supposed to say when coming into my house?" I asked, the little animal better not forget his manners.

"Hi, N-Nii-san..." he whimpered from his pathetic lips.

"Hi, Nii-san..." I mimic in his voice. Izuna was about to cry, I don't think he likes being made fun of. But who cares, I sure as hell as don't.

"Where you going, animal?" I asked with my arms crossed.

" ...I'm go-go-going to my room..."

" I'm go to my room, I'm scared, I can't speak like a normal human being."

"No making fun, Nii-san!" he yelled as he tried to run to his room. Luckily I caught him by the end of his ponytail, how dare he raise his voice at me. I'm his brother, his master and he shall stay at the position of a household pet. Izuna tried to fight his way from me by pushing his hand on my face and starching.

Such weak attempts.

I slammed him against the wall so hard it left a small dent. "Don't! I'm sorry brother!" he cried. He already had his arms covering his useless head. I grab him by the neck and tightly squeeze his vocal cords. Just when Izuna fade into unconsciousness there was a knock in the door.

I released Izuna and allowed him to catch his breath before he crawled his way to a corner and start to cry for our dead mother to make him feel better. Our mother... She favor Izuna over me, she always told me Izuna needed the extra attention but I knew she was a liar. And I hated her for that! Lying.

I look at Izuna and just the thought of my brother irritates me. Always poor Izuna, he's just like a big kid, he so gentle! Well fuck them and others! I yanked him by the collar and locked him in laundry room.

I'm considering locking him in there for the rest of his life, animals don't deserved a bedroom anyway.

I walked towards the front door when the knocking increased and checked the peep-hole.

It was only Sasuke, my distant relative, he was about Izuna age maybe two years younger, the two always had a close relationship.

I guess he always spends time with Izuna, since he was the younger sibling of Itachi he wants to feel like an older brother towards Izuna. I can't allow that, I lose my hold over Izuna.

"What is it, Sasuke?" I asked behind the door.

"Can Izuna hang with me and Itachi today? I promised him after school I will play with him."

Izuna trying to escaping me, huh? I open the door a bit more and glared at Sasuke. I noticed his brother was behind him; where the fuck he came from? Itachi is one of those people who have a hard time speaking up for himself, and he was not the most sociable person in our clan, he doesn't like talking more than he needs to.

"Izuna is doing his homework right now, come back later." I said. Just when I was about to close the door Sasuke placed his foot between the door. "Couldn't he do it later?"

"No, its bad enough he is...the way he is...he needs his education..." I shivered a bit to the thought of having to be direct blood with someone of a limited IQ.

"Don't you think...you are being too hard..." Itachi said so quietly that it's hard to hear him. "Anyway, Izuna looks happy being the way he is, why not you?"

"Hmm, I didn't think you had the balls to speak up, Itachi".

Itachi looked at me almost shock I said that to his face, I like to tell people what think about them. If the kid is a pussy I will tell him.

"Hey! Don't talk to my aniki like that!" Sasuke yelled. I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Look I already told you Izuna is not coming out, and he being the way he is? Heh, Izuna is a flaw. Now get off my property!" Just like that I slammed the door on those faggot brothers. Annoy as hell!

I walked down the hallway to the laundry room. I open the door to see Izuna playing with his navel out of boredom.

"You know you not going to find common sense by looking in there"

"I am smart!" he yelled. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Who was that at the doors?" He asked, still not looking my way.

"Door...and now of your fucking business." He stuck his tongue at me as if I didn't catch it.

"Izuna you make me sick. I think someone needs to be punished."

"Oh no, wh-w-what did I do? Oh no, please...aniki?" Izuna crawled to me and wrapped his small arms around my chest begging me to not hurt him. "Aniki, no...aniki?"

"Get off me Izuna, and be a man! Life is full of pain! Just because you're different doesn't mean I'm going to pity you. Now bend over on your knees and remove your shirt. Izuna shook his head yes and follow my instructions. I took off my belt and held it high in the air.

Why do I have to be cursed with such ignorance.


	2. Chapter 2

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Each sound the belt made to Izuna skin was just simply beautiful. "Please! I am a good boy! I am a good boy!" Izuna's screams of pain made me increase the lashes. And to tell you the truth it felt mighty damn good!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Who's in charge here bitch!?"

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Madara is!"

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Don't you ever try to leave me, Izuna. Do I make myself clear?"

WHACK!

"Yes Madara! It Hurts! IT HURTS!" I smiled at his comment as he holds himself in a corner. He like an innocent child, too much to be exact. I need to break his spirit, turn him into an empty shell and I have plan that probably will work on him.

"When you are ready to apologize to me, I'll be in the master bedroom." I left the room. As soon as the door closed I hear Izuna throwing a temper tantrum kicking the door, stomping on the floor and slamming himself against the walls. All to get his frustration out of his system. He does it every time he doesn't get his way or when he is upset.

Such a child.

I when I was inside my bedroom I striped all my clothes off my body and pull out my favorite silky deep red robe from the closet, I didn't close it though. I believe a man should be free in his own house. I stretched across the bed, relaxing my muscles after that beating.

Why Izuna likes to torture me? Has he have no respect for me or what I have done? I turned my head towards a stack of papers. They all were plans and different scenarios on how I will end that brat's life. The more recent the more slow and painful they sound, Just one more year till he turns eighteen and he is no longer my responsibility, meaning his death. Who wants to take care of that fool anyway? Especially for life!

He's dumber than a bag of rocks, he looks like a complete train wreck and, he is uglier than weasel boy.

But I can't blame him for not being like me…I'm fucking gorgeous! I stood up and walked towards the mirror and stared at my naked body. Who can resist those glistening muscles, my thick shining hair… that huge 10 inch cock.

Damn I was turning myself on, is that even possible? I began to rub a bottle of oil I found on the shelf all over my chest slowly making its down to my lower abdomen into my thick pubic hair. Almost near the sensitive parts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Nii-san...Aniki? I came to say sorry?" Izuna said from behind the door.

I hate the way he talks so damn much! It's an irritation; Great, just when things was about to get hot. I walk to the door and open it for the idiot. Izuna slowly came in with his head down, trying his best to avoid my eyes. I walked to my king size bed and sat at the edge. Izuna sat right in my lap and wrapped is arms around my neck and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry brother, I've been so bad, I disobey my aniki…" he quietly whimpered and rubbed his nose against mine. When I get rid of him I'm bleaching my face.

As I'm holding him I couldn't resist the temptation to spread his cheeks wide open and shove myself in. I was still sexually turned and I need to relieve myself. Even if I hate the little shit, he's the perfect toy to control.

"Baby brother?" I sang. Izuna lifted his head from my neck and looked me in the eye the first time since he came in.

"Would you like to make your brother feel good? If you make me feel good I'll make you feel good" I seductively said. Izuna eyes glow, it almost took me for surprise…Almost.

"YES! YES! Anything!" he screamed. He starts to give me wet kisses in various places in my face. He smiled at me. "What should I, What should I do for brother?" He stutter.

I placed my left hand under his bottom and start to play with his wild hair. "Kiss me." Like I instructed he kiss me on the cheeks.

"No here" I place my finger on my lips.

"Um, okay. If thats what you want?" Izuna said, he sounded a bit confused. Not once has he ever laid in bed with anyone in such a way. Tonight things would change.

Izuna place his thick lips on top of mines and pulled away. I started to play with the buttons on his shirt. Popping them open one by one, Izuna was not yet scared but he was confused.

"Brother what are you doing?" he said with a little concerned in his voice. There's no way he knows anything about the activity I'm about to do. I didn't bother to respond to him. There is no need to. I finally took his shirt off and began to play with his nipples. He began to moan like a little bitch.

"Aniki! Stop it…"

"Feels good don't it Izuna?" I said slapping his ass. He shook his head no unable to say anything, I shoved him off my legs and onto the bed. Before baby brother has the chance to run and escape I laid on top of him and start to kiss him down his neck all the way to the hem of his pants. I began to play with the buttons and then he grabs my hand.

"Something funny is happening here…" he whimpered. He took my hand and guided it to between his legs, I felt what he was talking about; he never felt this sexually excited before. I can see how all this could be confusing to him. I began to rub the area, earning a moan from my brother…

"Izuna, you like that? Doesn't it feel nice?" I said increasing the speed. I'm curious to see my brother, I pulled everything off.

When I got to his boxers I slowly tugged at them as a drum roll plays in my head. Before I can even blank that monster flipped out from underneath, it was already leaking of fluids. For years I thought I was the bigger man, till today.

Izuna is hung. Bigger than me. The first time in my life I felt puny. I pulled away from my brother's cock and stared at him.

"Did I do something bad?" he asked I stared at his face and back at that monster again. Odd enough I was hungry to have that thing in my mouth. I bent down and run my finger up and down it. He began to squeeze his toes and arch his back. He was so sensitive. I held that thing in my hands and began to lick the tip down along the shaft, collecting his juice, repeatedly before I decide to shove it fully in my mouth.

I wrapped my tongue around it while sucking it, earning sweet moans from Izuna. Finally he released in my mouth and I tasted every single drop like a good boy. Izuna was finished but I was just starting.

"Izuna on your stomach!" I ordered.

"NO! THAT FELT WEIRD!" He yelled as he placed both of his hands between his legs, covering his goods.

"NOWW!" I yelled I grabbed him and flipped him over, without preparing him I shove my entire length inside him. I was going in dry.

Ohhhhhhh he so damn tight, I can feel his walls tighten around my cock squeezing the life out of it.

"MADARA! UGHHHHHHH!" Izuna said. He was drooling all over the red satin sheets. He stretched his hands out towards the red blankets and tightly squeezed them. I can tell my brother is in pain, his hole was bleeding, I could see it dripping on my bed sheets.

I'm going to remind myself to force Izuna to lay in them so he could remember our nights fun, later.

"Again..."I whispered before slamming inside. Izuna began to scream like someone is killing him.

"Madara! This don't make me feel good! You lie!"

I slapped Izuna on his nice plump ass. Hard enough to leave my hand print on it, I hope it's permanent. I might tattoo my name just at the crack.

"Fuck...Shit...Fuck!" I yelled with each thrust. Over the next hour it's been nothing but sweet love making. Izuna periodically got hard again and came all over my sheets like a little piggy. Minutes later I came inside of him. I could literally see the cum seeping from him.

I collapsed on top of him and drool on his hair. Once have I caught my breath I pulled out of my brother. He whimpered at the pain I have inflicted on him but I don't care. I was thinking maybe I could suck the cum out of him and place it in his mouth so he could taste his suffering, but I hold that idea of till next time.

I grab a hand pull of his hair and wiped my cock off with it, I pulled it again and drag him into his bedroom and turn off the lights. Izuna was afraid of the dark but he was to worn out to complain, I wrapped the whore in his mess before closing his door.

I'm glad I have that out of my system, I feel nothing for Izuna. But god he comes in handy when I need to use him. I pulled clean bed sheets out of the closet and place it on my bed, I laid down thinking about what I have done.

I might do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter. Of course there is some what I call yaoi but I tone it down alot for those yaoi haters. Plus this chapter was rushed. Forgive me.**

It was about 10 am when Izuna came out his room, breakfast was four hours ago. He was holding an old teddy bear he had since his infant age. He only brings it out when he is truly afraid, I guess he wasn't ready for last night.

"Aniki, I want Sasuke" He mumbled.

"What does Sasuke ever do for you. I take care of you, I allow you run around like some damn animal in my house, I clean up the beds you soil in! Sasuke does nothing but help you run from bullies!" I yelled at him, Izuna backed away from me as if I have some how embarrassed and frighten him. "...I haven't done that last part in a while aniki."

"Yeah, I don't think one year counts as a while, otouto."

"Well..." Izuna mumbled, he held his bear closer to his face. I stand up from the kitchen table and walked towards my brother. "Do you think anyone gives a damn about you?" I whispered in his ear. "Sasuke...Sasuke cares. Sasuke said he is my best friend and he loves me! Unlike you!"

I gave Izuna the back of my hand, he landed on the floor with a bloody nose the trail stretched to his right ear. He grabbed his face and started to scream. I told him about raising his voice in my house, I kicked him in his stomach multiple times. I don't give a flying turd if I break his ribs, Izuna was not allowed to disobey the rules.

"Stop it, Madara! Ouch! Please, Stop!" And another thing, I hate his childish voice. I thought about kicking him in his throat but I might kill the little ass. I stop hitting him and stared at the mess I have made. Izuna was coughing up is own blood on my floors, that was worth the extra kick because its hard to remove blood stains from white carpet.

"You see that!" I grab Izuna's hair and rubbed his nose in the blood soaked carpets. "Thats money down the toilet, do you like giving your brother such grief!?"

"...no...aniki..." His whispered, he was passing out. I picked him up bridal style into the bathroom. While Izuna was on my lap I turned on the tub faucet and filled it with ice cold water. I threw him inside just when it is about full. He is not going to sleep while I'm speaking to him. When his body came in contact his eyes snapped wide open and he quickly and he scrambled out of bath.

"Don't you dare sleep when I'm taking to you."

I slapped him across the face to be sure he is awake. Izuna was shivering, the water was too cold for him. I threw a towel at him and made him dry himself. Without saying anything he walk to the living room and quietly sat on the chair waiting for my next instructions. He was wincing in pain but, refused to say another word in fear he gets punished again. He didn't even bother to get his toy.

"Oh, Mother...Oh,Father. Why, why me you have to leave him with me!." I cried out. Then I remember, it was stated in their will that custody goes to me...why? They knew I hated Izuna then. Well fuck, it's just my goddamn good luck, huh?

Till he is 18, a few months from now. He is no longer my responsibility. He will die.

But until then...

The phone rang, breaking me from my trail of thought. I ran to the phone and answered it.

"What?"

"Where's my money," A deep voice from the other end of the phone growled. Madara held his breath. It was the call he promised himself a few days earlier to ignore.

"Madara, you better have my money oh I swear to god!" The voice on the other line growled. "Hang on, I'll have your fucking money!"

"Better, don't forget...you can always trade me that beauty at any time to clear up all debts" Madara looked at the phone then at Izuna. He would have offer Izuna to the sex slave market years ago if it wasn't for the damn case manager coming in periodically to check on Izuna's progress.

"Give me two weeks..." Madara said before hanging up. He looked back at his brother, he wouldn't have answer the phone if Izuna wasn't to busy being a brat.

"You..." Madara pointed his finger at Izuna. "You owe, you owe me big time!"

"Nii-san, please? Don't hurt me anymore, okay?" Izuna whispered. Madara went into one of the draws and pulled out a camera. "Undress, not another word. On the hard floor too."

Izuna was scared his brother was going to do the same thing he did to him the night before. But without arguing he strip down and sat on the hard floor. "You, going to take pictures of yourself. Maybe find someone on the internet that might buy them off me. Open your legs and stretched them out far so everyone can see your filthy hole!"

Izuna obey and did as he was told. 58 pictures were taken and sent over the internet. Almost instantly Madara got buyers up to $1,000. "I owe him $50,000...You are a very good whore Izuna."

Izuna shook his head and redressed himself. He never felt so dirty, everyone was looking at him. Why was his brother so mean to him.

Sasuke had just finished his dinner and went upstairs to get on his laptop. He haven't chat with his friends over the internet for awhile. He log on to his favorite chat room and began sending messages to everyone.

On the corner of the message bar a man has inbox him. Sasuke open the message and it read: "I didn't knew you were into porn"

Sasuke instantly message the man asking him what is he talking about. The reply came back with a picture with Izuna in provocative pose. "He looks like you."

Sasuke nearly threw up when he see he friend like that. The expression on his face was miserable. Sasuke jumped from the computer and called his older brother into his room.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly. He was brushing his hair, since he just got from the shower. "Madara is hurting Izuna, he is sending naked pictures to random guys on the computer. We have to call the police!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke's computer. The expression on his face was the same as Sasuke's. "Why would he do something like this to him?" Itachi quietly mumbled. He grab Sasuke's cell phone and called his father. Sad to say the line was bust.

Out of all time his mother and father are out on an anniversary. He handed Sasuke his phone and quickly got dress. "C-come on little brother. We're going to get Izuna out of there."


End file.
